


Hong Kong

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: eCards [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No facturas equipaje. Todo lo que tienes, lo que es absolutamente necesario, lo metes a presión en una mochila y el resto te acostumbras a improvisarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Son mi otp así que son muy animados.

 

No facturas equipaje. Todo lo que tienes, lo que es absolutamente necesario, lo metes a presión en una mochila y el resto te acostumbras a improvisarlo.

Dick se abre paso entre la multitud, esquiva personas como lo haría con un ataque, con la misma sonrisa socarrona que le cuelga de los labios y te hace sentir pequeño e inadecuado de nuevo, pero otras muchas cosas. Te encoges sobre ti mismo, preparándote para el placaje. Porque es lo que son los abrazos de Dick, ataque y derribo, y “no pasa nada, no necesitaba esas costillas”, mientras escondes el rostro en su cuello y respiras su aftershave. Es nuevo, un hedor intenso y pegajoso que se impregna en su ropa y la tuya, pero te aferras a su cazadora igual y permites ese medio minuto de acoso.

(—Pensábamos que ya no volvías.  
—Alguien te tiene que sujetar en las comidas familiares, Alfred es sólo humano.  
—Que no te oiga decir eso.)

Cuando os separáis —Dick. Cuando Dick se separa—, sus dedos se enredan en el pelo de tu nuca y te arranca un escalofrío que te hace temblar entero. Te sonríe como si te apuñalase, y te ves de nuevo a los quince años, caminando de puntillas sobre la moqueta de la Mansión, saliendo de la cama la mañana tras tu primera patrulla; lleno de euforia, con la adrenalina hecha un nudo en tu estómago, sólo para encontrarte frente a frente con esa vorágine que se ha metido en tu vida y bajo tu piel, esa sonrisa que arde.

El resto se queda entre vosotros, dos segundos en los que la mirada de Dick cae sobre tu rostro y tus labios. Te muerdes el quejido que está a punto de salir de tu garganta porque decenas de personas se agolpan a tu alrededor en el aeropuerto.

—¿Qué tal Cass? —te pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y comienza a caminar.

Dick arrastra. Lo hace como cuando tenías quince años y aún no te habías acostumbrado a tus propios movimientos. Tienes la sensación de que a Dick nunca le pasó eso, que siempre ha estado igual de cómodo dentro de su propia piel. Una seguridad que tenía la primera vez que le viste, cuando eras demasiado joven para ponerle nombre a lo magnético de sus movimientos. Lo tenía años después, a través del objetivo de tu cámara. Lo tiene ahora y cuando eras un crío, y se transforma en una energía que te desestabiliza mientras te repites que es el jet lag. El jet lag y Gotham, que te devora como si nunca te hubieras ido de la ciudad.

—Lamenta no haber venido —te lo guardas, aunque quede colgando. _Os echa de menos. Os echamos de menos_ como si Dick no estuviera allí.

Dick sacude la cabeza.

El sol os golpea con fuerza en cuanto ponéis un pie en la calle, y tú parpadeas para adaptarte mientras la luz se come a Dick, que echa el rostro hacia atrás. Te lleva hasta el coche y la mochila te pesa en la espalda, empiezas a notar el exceso de equipaje entremezclándose con el peso de la cafeína. Dick respira hondo y crees que está allí de nuevo, esa cosa sólida que aparece entre vosotros de vez en cuando. No es la razón por la que corres, pero no puedes negar que es algo que te empuja, tampoco puedes negar que es algo que siempre te anclará allí. Ahora estáis solos lo notas aún más, porque con Dick siempre serás el crío de quince años que trata de ser más, mejor, que siempre estará de puntillas intentando atisbar los recovecos de un sitio que no le pertenece.

Arranca el coche, echas de menos Hong Kong.


End file.
